


Road 74

by Feeling_Groovy



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, rickdrea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feeling_Groovy/pseuds/Feeling_Groovy
Summary: The story is my version of what could have happened or should have happened in the Season 2 Episode 7 'Pretty Much Dead Already'.





	1. Just another day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story ever posted. I do apologize for any grammar mistakes, as English isn't my first language. Hopefully the story is readable and you will enjoy it!
> 
> Anybody who would like to help me with reviewing upcoming chapters is very welcome.
> 
> Of course I would love to hear your feedback! :)
> 
> And now seat back and enjoy!

Glenn’s revelations about the barn being occupied by walkers stirred up the whole morning. Everybody went to check the barn and after Glenn’s words proved to be true all hell  
broke loose. Shane became mental by the second, trying to force barn’s gates and shoot every single walker inside while Rick struggled to pull his friend away, yelling that they  
should talk up the issue with Hershel.  
Andrea was watching the whole scene with mixture of shock, anger and irritation. She was shocked by Glenn’s news and by Shane’s blunt comment about missing Sophia, who in his opinion was long dead and gone. She was angry at Hershel’s stupid decision of keeping blood thirsty walkers on the farm, foolishly hoping that they can be cured. She was also irritated by Rick indecisiveness, which resulted in series of unfortunate attacks of one person on another. So there was Daryl jumping on Shane, and Shane barking at Lori, and Carol scowling at Shane and finally Rick yelling his lungs out to stop the fight. In the end it was the walkers inside the barn who prevented further argument, as they started to growl madly, banging furiously on the barn doors almost knocking them down. Afterwards everybody spread out in complete silence, but it was obvious that the hatchet hasn’t been buried yet. In fact, it was only foretaste of what may continue if they will stay longer on Hershel’s farm. Andrea decided to go for a walk, as she wasn’t keen on talking with anyone. Shane was too agitated, Carol too upset, Daryl too angry and Dale too worried as usual. She also didn’t see a point of talking with Glenn who was already regretting his decision of telling them about Hershel’s secret as Maggie gave him a short resentful gaze from the porch of her house. There was always T-Dog, who seemed to be the most cool headed person and she thought of taking him for a patrol across the farm.  
However, before she put her plan into action, she heard her name being called in a specific low and slightly raspy tone of voice and she didn’t have to turn around to guess who was calling her.

\- Yes Rick – she replied curtly, turning her head unwillingly towards her leader. 

He stopped a few steps away from her, as usual keeping his distance. Just one quick glance at Rick was enough to see how much he changed over those past few weeks which they had spent together.  
Long had gone those days when Rick was still looking like a classic example of sheriff’s deputy from a small town. Now, in his dusty dark cloths, with visible stubble on his hollow cheeks and messy dark hair, he was a shadow of the man, who once was welcomed in their camp as a hero. Only his eyes didn’t changed a bit, their icy blue scrutinising gaze always made Andrea feel slightly uncomfortable and it was enough for her to don a combative pose. He was silent for a second, looking at her as if he was still deciding whether to continue conversation or not, but eventually spoke:

\- Any plans for today?

She looked at him sternly and replied dryly:

\- I think that after this bomb we all have a lot to do.

He cast one of his searching glances at her, which always made her feel insecure and asked calmly:

\- Do you agree with Shane about the barn?

\- Of course I do! – Andrea retorted hastily, already feeling growing irritation at his words. – You don’t?

As he remained silent she continued with visible annoyance.

\- If you want to talk to Hershel that’s your choice, but I will take a watch near the barn after Shane. And I will kill anything which tries to escape from there.

She was surprised that Rick didn’t contest her words, which was his usual attitude. Instead he only nodded his head and said:

\- Before you join Shane. I was just wondering if you don’t mind to go with me to look for Sophia?

If something could more surprise Andrea it would be Daryl singing romantic ballads in the full moon.

\- Me? – she asked back disbelievingly.  
\- Well I will take Shane if he wasn’t so agitated. – he replied slightly confused.  
\- What about Daryl? – she kept asking, still taken aback by his offer.  
\- You know Daryl, he likes to play solo. Glenn is on watch and I prefer Dale to keep an eye on the camp.  
\- And T-Dog ? – she continued stubbornly. 

Its not that she didn’t want to look for Sophia, on the contrary, after Shane’s crude remark about her fate in front of Carol she was even more eager than ever. But thought of searching for Sophia only with Rick was just odd.

\- Well, I wanted to search a quite huge chunk of territory. Most of the roads need to be crossed on foot and with all sympathy to T-Dog he isn’t the best tramp – he explained and gave a small almost invisible apologetic smile and she couldn’t help but smile too. Whatever, could be said about T-Dog, he wasn’t indeed the most sporty guy in the team. 

\- Plus you are one of the best shooters we got so... – he added and stopped abruptly, as if he said too much.

She looked at him pleasantly surprised. She got so much bashing for her eagerness of having a gun, that the fact that even reluctant Rick recognised her skills, made her a little less hostile towards him.

\- In that case – she started with a bashful smile – why not.  
\- Thanks Andrea – he replied and she could swear that she saw a trace of relief on his face. – I will go to speak with Hershel now, just take your gun and meet me in an hour at the camp.

She only nodded, feeling quite excited about their excursion. It was the first time that Rick chose her as his partner and despite her snappy attitude towards him, she felt a little pride from this recognition.  
She turned her steps to Dale’s RV, where all the weapons had been kept since Hershel forbade carrying guns on his land. Glenn waved at her from the roof of Dale’s vehicle, still looking pretty miserable after betraying Maggie’s secret. She waved back at him and asked.

\- Is Dale inside?  
\- No, he hasn’t back yet – Glenn replied, and she could hear sadness in his voice.  
\- Did you speak with Maggie? – she asked.  
\- Yep – he sighed deeply – she threw bunch of eggs at me.

Andrea couldn’t help but gave ruthful smile. – Don’t worry Glenn she will forgive you.

\- How can you know that? – Glenn asked hastily, but small hope shined in his eyes.  
\- Well, cause I am a girl and I can tell you that girls aren’t throwing eggs at guys who are nothing to them. She is just pissed off. Give her some time.

Glenn chuckled in amusement, as Andrea’s comment even though quite odd made him feel a little bit better.

\- Okay – he said with a smile – and what’s your plan?  
\- I need my gun – she started – we are going to look for Sophia.  
\- We? - Glenn looked questionably, and Andrea cursed herself for blushing slightly on her cheeks.  
\- Well, me and... Rick – she replied as chill as possible. She could see surprise in Glenn’s eyes and she barked at him. – What’s the face?  
\- Nothing – he retorted quickly, knowing that if he started being too nosy Andrea would tell him off and he didn’t want to get in trouble with another girl from their group. 

She entered RV escaping Glenn’s searching looks and took out the bag with all their weaponry. She found her gun, S&W 3913 “Ladysmith”, gift from her father and checked the safety. Suddenly a memory of Rick teaching her how to take safety off flashed in her mind. How much she changed since that day. Back then, she was just scared girl who tried to cover her fear with a cocky talk, and now she was equal warrior to the male part of their group. And she didn’t give a damn about Lori’s disapproving looks whenever Andrea was helping men with their duties.  
Lori, Andrea snorted inwardly, she was acting like a queen bee, bossing everybody around and keeping her husband and her boyfriend under her feet. Yes Shane was stupid fool too, she still couldn’t forget that he decided to stay in the camp instead of taking a chance to escape with her and looking for a help in Fort Benning. But that was then, now they stuck in the farm, because they couldn’t simply walk away without finding out what had happened to Sophia. She heard Dale’s voice outside, speaking with Glenn and few seconds later she saw him entering RV. Dale gave her his usual thoughtful gaze and she decided to speak up before he would start his usual nagging about Shane.

\- I’m going out with Rick looking for Sophia – she communicated and Dale gave her searching look.  
\- I thought that he wanted to speak with Hershel.  
\- We will go out after – she answered curtly – I am going to barn, Shane wanted to set up watch there.  
\- And Rick? – Dale continued on watching her attentively, which started to annoy Andrea as usual.  
\- Why wouldn’t he? – she snapped back, angry at herself that she mentioned Shane in Dale’s presence. He seemed to be okay about her going with Rick, but only one word about Shane and Dale was again on his track.  
\- Are you taking only your gun? – he finally replied, and she looked at him slightly confused.  
\- I don’t know what happened to him – Dale muttered more to himself then Andrea, and she asked.  
\- Him?  
\- Shane – Dale added – you really don’t know him.

Andrea sighed deeply trying to calm a bit. 

– Dale, please don’t start this again. You don’t like Shane I get it. But you don’t need to worry about me all the time, I really know how to take care of myself.  
\- Because of the gun – he replied back looking at her with this worrying look which reminded Andrea her own father. She really didn’t want to hurt Dale, but he couldn’t stop to treat her like a little girl and its drove her mad.  
\- Dale please – she pleaded – everything is fine now! Besides I am going with Rick soon, do you have something against him too?

Dale gave her one more powerless glance and shook his head. 

– No. He is a decent man.

She shrugged her arms and smiled bitterly. Of course according to Dale every man was better than Shane, as to her personal opinion she still thought that despite of Shane’s violent attitude he would be a better leader than always so damn self-controlled Rick. She went outside and marched towards the barn, hoping that Shane calmed enough to talk sensible. She found him still standing in front of the barn gates and checking all the padlocks and chains. 

\- Shane, are you gonna to spend all day checking these damn doors – she accosted him with her usual nonchalance.

He turned to her and gave her a short feverish look.

\- C’mon Andrea, don’t tell me that you are fine with sleeping just few meters away from a barn full of walkers.  
\- Of course not – she retorted curtly. – That’s why I’ve come here. I want to take a watch too.

He nodded and relaxed a bit, his eyes wandered across her and he arched his dark brows in surprise seeing gun behind her belt.

\- You have your gun back? – he more stated then asked and she could see approval in his eyes.  
\- Yes, I needed it to for run – she replied, not knowing how to say Shane about her plans with Rick.  
\- Where are you going? – he asked and made few steps towards her, his dark eyes watching her attentively.

She turned down her head under his gaze and muttered:

\- I’m going with Rick looking for Sophia.

He gave a loud chuckle and put his hands on his hips. 

– Are you? Since when you and Rick became such a good pals?

She scowled at him, still having in memory his cruel words about Sophia.

\- It’s about Sophia and not Rick and me being anything – she snapped – since you gave up on her, somebody needs to keep looking.  
\- Alright I see – Shane replied grimly. – I thought that you are smarter than that, but guess you are fooling yourself like the rest.  
\- Stop it Shane okay – she said in warning tone. – You know that I am the only one who supports you with almost everything. But Sophia, I cannot stand watching despair in Carol’s eyes every day. We will never move from here until we find her, and I want nothing more just to leave this place for good, and you know that!  
\- Ah, so that’s your plan – Shane gave a short nasty smirk – you don’t believe that Sophia is alive do you? You just want to find her dead or alive and pack your things out of here. But don’t be so eager with helping Rick, as he won’t move from here even by inch.

Andrea looked at him slightly confused and curious what he had on his mind, waiting him to continue.

\- So let me say this straight – he kept talking – just few minutes ago Rick came to me and announced that the reason why he is putting up with Hershel’s weird acts is because Lori’s been pregnant and he wanted to stay here to protect his family.  
\- Lori pregnant? – Andrea repeated disbelievingly. She didn’t know what shocked her more the news about Rick selfish plan of staying here or the fact that it was somehow unlikely that Lori could be pregnant with her own husband. And sudden realization hit her like slap to the face.  
\- It’s yours right? – she added dryly.  
\- Of course – he replied without ounce of shame. – Do you think that my good old friend Rick was able to make pregnant his wife since he back?

Andrea shrugged her arms and replied sharply. 

– I am not gonna dwelling about Rick and Lori sex life. But I am guessing that since you think it’s yours you won’t move from here too.

He didn’t reply gripping his hands so strong that she could hear crack of his knuckles.

\- Right – she finally added – I am going to meet with Rick, see you later. 

But before she moved she felt strong hold of his hand on her arm.

\- I hope that you not gonna to side with Rick now? – he hissed warningly.  
\- I am not siding with anybody – she replied coldly and shook off his hand from her arm.  
– And if you think that the result of your affair with Lori is upsetting me anyhow I can assure you that I really don’t give a damn about it. I just want to feel safe and be able to protect those who are close to me. If that’s mean that we need to clear this damn barn I am in, but don’t drag me into your personal shit.  
She spun around and quickly marched towards the camp not waiting for Shane’s response.  
**  
TBC


	2. On the road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea & Rick are finally on the road looking for missing Sophia. What they will find on their way? 
> 
> *Small #rickdrea moments ahead :)
> 
> **I love Indiana Jones so I regret nothing :P

Rick stood motionlessly on the porch of Hershel’s house. His long and heated conversation with their host, didn’t change Hershel’s mind and only deepened already huge row between the group and Hershel’s household.   
Rick’s mind was so strained that he couldn’t think straight about his plan of looking for Sophia. To be honest, if not the fact that he really wanted to escape, even for a while, from the constant stress about their future, he would for sure cancel the trip. He sighed heavily, thinking over and over again about everything which had happened on the farm since the morning. The problem with Hershel was one thing, but the continuous tension between him and Shane worried Rick even more. When Lori told him about her affair with Shane, he was hurt but not surprised. He still remembered Dale’s veiled allusions about closeness of his wife and best friend on their old camp. But when she told him about pregnancy, his whole attempts of keeping blind eye on her affair with Shane fell apart. Of course he didn’t think about leaving Lori, he treated seriously his wedding vows. But he couldn’t stop thinking about the possibility that baby carried by his wife might belong to his best friend. And he felt like trash. The situation between the group didn’t help too, he felt growing frustration of the whole group at his not always accurate decisions. And now without Shane’s support he was feeling truly miserable. That’s probably why he decided to look for a Sophia. He thought naively that if the miracle happens and he would be the one to find her alive, he would recover his reputation as a leader and the constant conflicts will be finally over.   
He checked his watch knowing that he was about to meet with Andrea soon. His stomach did an odd flip, which he last time felt before going on his first date with Lori. Stupid thought, but he had to admit that he was indeed slightly nervous of spending a few long hours only in Andrea’s company. He didn’t know why he felt like that in her presence. Of course he was always quite shy with women, but still managed to talk with most of them, Carol, Maggie, Patricia even Beth, but not with Andrea. Andrea always made him feel extremely timid and too aware about her being a woman. And it all began the first day they had met in the department store in Atlanta. He was completely overwhelmed by her bold personality and the fact that she was pretty didn’t escape him too. Despite that she greeted him with her gun didn’t change his overall impression on her. In fact, in those few moments alone in the store he completely forgot about his wife, being too much focused on Andrea’s pretty face and her fond words about her younger sister Amy.   
After reuniting with his family he decided to keep distance between, mostly because of the almost suffocating tension he felt whenever she was around. Unfortunately, it was very hard to ignore her as she was almost too much visible, always too much outspoken and too damn adorable with her tomboyish attitude and cheeky manners. The rest of men started to treat her as their equal, after she showed her shooting skills and eagerness in helping them with watch duties. But for Rick she was too womanly to be just treated as a one of his male companions. And he knew she hated him for that. Because the fact that she didn’t like him was clearly written all over her pretty face. He sighed deeply, preparing himself mentally for what was to come, when he heard his wife’s voice calling him.

\- Rick – Lori quickly walked towards him – Did you speak with Hershel? – she asked and placed her hand on his cheek.  
\- Yes I did – he muttered – he hasn’t changed his mind yet.   
\- Do you think he will? – she asked worryingly – I am afraid that he will throw us out from his farm if Shane keeps nagging him about the barn.  
\- Don’t worry – he put his hand on her shoulder soothingly. – I spoke with Shane, he understood why we had to stay.  
\- Did you tell him about the baby? – she dropped her hand from his face and looked at him disapprovingly.   
\- C’mon Lori , I had to. Besides you can’t keep it as a secret forever. In all fairness we should tell everyone so they will be more aware and less judgmental about the reasons why we want to stay on the farm.

She nodded unwillingly and changed the subject.

\- What are you going to do now?  
\- Right now I should actually go to the camp, I am meeting with Andrea and we gonna look for Sophia – he replied glancing at his watch again.  
\- With Andrea? – Lori asked with clear disapproval in her voice.

Rick knew that Lori and Andrea didn’t get on well with each other, and he was far from going further into that subject with his wife.

\- Yes – he said curtly – we will back in a few hours.   
\- Is she really the only person who can help you – he heard Lori’s voice behind his back as he set up towards camp.  
\- Don’t worry Lori she’s not gonna shoot me – he replied with a smirk, even though he didn’t understand Lori’s constant attacks on Andrea.  
\- Well she already shot Daryl – she retorted watching her husband’s departure.  
\- I will watch my back! – he added and waved at his wife, signalized that their discussion is over. – See you soon.

Once he finally reached the camp he found Andrea already waiting for him next to his car. In her tight dark blouse and navy blue jeans which were so slinky that they didn’t leave any space for imagination, she looks very attractive. Her blond locks were pulled in a ponytail, which didn’t prevent some of unruly tendrils escaping from a hair band and placing themselves adorably around her face. Rick forced himself to turn his attention to the map, as she was too distracting to look at. He started explaining his plan without further introduction and he could feel that she was listening to him attentively, not asking unnecessary questions or coming up with her own ideas. It was a new side of Andrea, and he really liked the fact that as far as this day was concerned she was surprisingly the first person who wasn’t contesting his words.

\- There is a strong possibility that she could be moving this way south. – Rick pointed on the map - If Sophia kept in that direction, she might have gotten out of the forest and into the farmland. So we take 74 up to Ivy Road, then push down south on foot through the forest till we hit Christopher, go east a couple of miles and then double back.  
\- Sounds like a good plan – she commented after he finished. 

Rick felt quite pleased by the fact that she didn’t challenge him yet. He rolled the map and looked at her from the corner of his eye, she seemed to be very much in her own thoughts, and then he realized the reason of her unusual quietness. He really wanted to ask her if everything was fine, but he knew that he wasn’t the best talker plus Andrea was probably the least approachable person from the whole group. Therefore, instead of making further questions, he gestured at her to enter his car and in a few seconds they were on their way to the highway. When they left the main gates to Hershel’s farmland behind, Rick gave a deep sigh of relief, as the whole problem seemed to stay behind the gates. It was the first time that Andrea gave him a short speculative glance and when their eyes met she turned her head towards window. Rick wasn’t much of a nosy type, but at that moment he would give anything to know, what thoughts were running in Andrea’s head. Basically, he realized that he didn’t know much about her at all and he felt a slight sting of guilt for keeping such a big distance between them. And for what reason? Only because he thought that she was too damn pretty and that he shouldn’t have such a thoughts while being a married man. He smiled bitterly to his own thoughts and she finally broke the silence.

\- I guess your talk with Hershel wasn’t a big success.

He cast her a quick glance trying to assess whether it was her way of challenging him again or simple statement, but her face was calm, no combative sparks in her eyes, and he found it slightly disappointing.

\- Well I haven’t given up on him yet.   
\- Maybe you should – she said curtly and this time there was no mistake that she was challenging him.  
\- Right – he muttered, keeping his eyes on the road – and let Shane kill all walkers in the barn, so Hershel could kick us out without further hesitation.  
\- Well it’s not like the worst idea – she replied with a sigh and turned her eyes on him – but I do understand that for you it’s better to stay.

Rick blushed by the second and almost pulled off from the road, it was obvious to him that Andrea knew about the baby, and that it was Shane who told her. Rick suspected that she and Shane were close but he couldn’t help but feel betrayed by his friend. 

\- Don’t worry – she said calmly as if she was reading in his mind – I’m not gonna tell anyone. Besides we cannot move without Sophia anyway.

He only nodded his head, feeling that his throat completely dried out and that his fingers were gripping tightly the steering wheel. For a next couple of minutes they drove in silence again. He kept glancing at Andrea, trying to read the little bit he could see of her face, but couldn’t. She seemed to be completely occupied by checking the map, which she had rolled out on her lap. What she was thinking of him? About Shane? She probably knew about Shane’s affair with Lori too, what she think about the baby? Was she also suspecting that it may be Shane’s? Thousand questions were running through his head but he was afraid to ask any of them. Afraid of what he could hear as an answer. Because he knew that Andrea was always honest and bold enough to tell even the most unpleasant truth. 

\- I think we will reach 74 soon – he heard her sudden comment.  
\- Yeah – he confirmed glad that she finally broke that unbearable silence. - We try to get to Ivy Road as soon as possible, later we will only depend on our feet.  
\- Okay, I took two bottles of water and some food – she added, and Rick gave her a grateful look. From the whole stress around the barn, he completely forgot to prepare any supplies. Luckily Andrea had her head screwed on straight.  
\- Why did you decide to look for Sophia today? – she asked suddenly and he almost turned the wheel on the wrong side again.  
\- Because we need to continue looking for her – he tried to explain, even though it sounded incoherent – I mean Shane was right that time counts, but I still believe that there is a hope that she is ...  
\- Alive – she ended for him. – I agree, but I still don’t understand why you decided to do it today. I mean after all this mayhem with the barn, maybe you should stay and keep an eye on Shane.

He gave her a surprise look.

\- I thought you and Shane are close – he started.  
\- We talk – she retorted dryly, as if she wanted to cut his further speculations about nature of their relationship. – And I do like him, and I didn’t say this because I don’t trust him, but because you seem to be worried about what he might do.  
\- I trust him too – he said slowly, trying to cover uncertainty in his voice.   
\- Alright – she replied peaceably and focused on the map again. The awkward silence crept between them again and Rick decided to say anything just to keep conversation alive.  
\- Anyway I am really happy that you’ve come with me – he accosted her.  
\- Really? – she replied furrowing her brows questionably, but delicate smile on her lips betrayed that she was quite pleased with his statement.  
\- Yes I do – he confirmed and looked at her with a feeble smirk – why so much doubt in your voice?  
\- Well, Rick you don’t need to pretend that you like me – she stated bluntly. – We are here together because we want to find Sophia and because you couldn’t find anybody else to help you, there is no need to say that you are happy.

Rick looked at her slightly offended; true that he wasn’t very open towards her and it was his fault that she felt like he didn’t care about her. But his fault was only partial, she was equally guarded as him and it was really hard to get to her. He had seen enough of Dale’s attempts of taking care of Andrea, and her obvious annoyance whenever he tried. Dale saved her life and she didn’t speak with him afterwards for days. And Rick was even in a worse position than Dale, because he has never truly helped her. He was only watching powerlessly her grievance after Amy’s death, as his own family were begging for attention and protection. So he shouldn’t be surprised nor offended by her statement, but still he was.

\- I’m sorry if you feel that way Andrea, but you are wrong – he started, almost stumbling on his own words. ‘Why the hell he cannot just simply say that he likes her. Because he really does.’ – Anyway I think it is you who doesn’t like me.  
She shrugged her slender arms after his response and replied with her usual honesty.  
\- I’m not gonna pretend that you are my favorite Rick. At least I don’t hate you.

He didn’t know why but her last choice of words amused him and he replied with a smile.  
\- Well I don’t hate you too.

Strangely enough she smiled back at him, and he felt an odd but strong connection between them. He felt it before, when they were together in Atlanta and she was joking about stealing a necklace in front of a cop. Rick started to feel a bit more relaxed and started humming some tune under his nose.   
\- It is the Indiana Jones theme, isn’t it? – she asked him unexpectedly.  
He smiled at her pleasantly surprised. – Yes it is. Have you watched it?   
\- Of course! – she exclaimed – Something like million times! I had a big crush on dr. Jones – she grinned and he chuckled.  
\- Seriously?? Me too.  
She laughed aloud. – What? I didn’t know you from this side Rick.  
\- What I meant – he started to explain while still smiling – is that I really wanted to be like him. You know, to be so tough and smart. Having all these dangerous adventures.   
\- And meeting dangerous women – she butted in.  
\- Hmm that too – he confirmed blushing slightly - and of course having this hat and leather jacket...  
\- And a whip – she added with a playful smile.  
They both laughed and even though Rick was slightly embarrassed he didn’t feel so relaxed for weeks.  
\- Well, now I understand why you’ve been humming that theme, it’s quite appropriate. – she continued and he raised his brows questionably. – Why?  
\- Because you can finally feel like Indiana Jones. You have your dangerous mission, but instead of looking for ancient artifact you are searching for a lost girl. And you need to be tough and smart.   
\- I met even dangerous woman – he joked and he was taken aback by his own boldness, but Andrea seemed to be pleased by his daring comment and added. – Now you need only a hat and whip.  
He smiled and nodded. He still couldn’t believe that he was chatting about one of his favorite movies with somebody who equally appreciated it. Of course in the old days he liked to exchange his opinion with Shane, but his friend was more into Rambo style movies, and always made fun of Rick’s movie heroes. Lori on the other hand didn’t like any action or adventures movies, always watching dramas and sometimes Rick had this feeling that she took a lot of ideas from them and transferred into their own life. And funnily enough he found a common ground with Andrea. He was more and more happy that she agreed to join him.   
\- I think we are coming close to Ivy Road – she pointed the map and they started looking for a turn. 

Few minutes later they found interchange and Rick turned right, entering the Ivy Road. It was a narrow one-lane road, surrounded from both sides by a tick forest. They saw bunch of abandoned cars on the road, but no human or walker activity. Rick stopped the car and leaned towards Andrea to check the map and mark the point of their stopover. For a brief moment they foreheads rested against each other and Rick felt delicate tingling in place where his skin met hers. He pulled his head away quickly, mumbling apology and she rolled her eyes both amused and annoyed by his timidity.   
\- Right – Rick cleared his throat and continued – we’ll leave car here and enter the forest, trying to keep south side. We should stick to the right side as there are a lot of marshes.  
Andrea only nodded and started to prepare for departure. She took out her gun, double checked the clip and adjusted the big hunter knife in a leather scabbard, which she had borrowed from Daryl. Rick watched her for a second with mixture of amusement and respect. She could be pretty like a doll, but she was also tough as nails. He turned his gaze onto the road and decided to check a few deserted cars near their stop, hoping to find something for future use. She joined him too and in couple of minutes they got a pile of useful items. Two cans of gasoline, very helpful on the way back, some first aid kits, a little bit of dry food and a fancy lighter in silver cover, which Andrea decided to give Daryl as a thank you gift for lending her his precious knife.  
\- I see you and Daryl are getting on pretty well – Rick commented, watching her excitement over the lighter.  
\- He is okay – she agreed – besides I’m still feeling guilty for shooting him.  
\- C’mon, from a distance he really looked like a walker – Rick said soothingly. – It’s good that you two came on terms with each other.  
She smiled and added: – Besides I am really impressed by his eagerness and stubbornness in looking for Sophia. I think he is the only one who truly believes without any doubt that we will find her safe and sound. And that’s something.   
\- Yeah – he agreed, again feeling this unbelievable connection with her. – We should go – he added glancing at his watch. 

***

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned more drama coming soon... :)


	3. In the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea & Rick continue their search for Sophia. What they will find by the end of their journey through the woods?
> 
> *Andrea is a badass but she hates spiders, okay?! :p
> 
> **Is Rick jealous or what? ;)

They left the road and entered forest, Rick led the way and Andrea was moving quietly right behind him. He would prefer to have her in front of him, just to keep an eye on her, but he needed to keep the right track. They were moving in a fast pace, looking carefully around and listening attentively for any warning sounds in the quietness of the woodland. Rick was truly impressed by the fact how quickly they synchronized with each other. Andrea understood all his gestures and signals without making unnecessary questions and they were marching in a very good tempo. Rick started to understand why even a reclusive Daryl liked to take patrols with Andrea. She was indeed a good companion.  
He started to think about Shane and his odd relationship with Andrea. Rick knew that Shane was always a ladies’ man and he was pretty sure that Shane’s interest in Andrea wasn’t based purely on her shooting skills. He was wondering how far that friendship had gone. Being occupied by his thoughts Rick didn’t notice that Andrea stayed behind, and only her quiet cursing brought back his attention. He turned around quickly, putting his hand protectively on his revolver. He saw Andrea fighting furiously with a bunch of thick spider webs and coursing foully, her face full of disgust. He chuckled quietly as the image of Andrea fighting with invisible enemies was extremely hilarious, and walked towards her to offer her some help.

\- Damn spiders and their disgusting webs – she kept swearing.  
\- C’mon Andrea, don’t be such a wimp – he started teasingly– these poor creatures are more terrified than you.  
\- Oh shut up Rick – she snapped at him, throwing the last web from her shoulder. – I am not scared I just hate them, that’s all!

She was about to pass him with all dignity she still possessed, but he stopped her seeing a long strip of white and sticky web caught in her hair. 

– Wait! – he commanded and took it off gently from her locks. As he was standing almost behind her back, he could see the delicate sculpture of the nape of her neck and before further thinking he ran his fingers over it, mimicking spiders’ legs. She jumped with a shriek and pressed herself tightly to Rick. His hands automatically clasped on her hips and he felt that his whole body tensed under this unexpected closeness. He stopped grinning as his features tensed the same way as the rest of his body, but it was enough time for Andrea to realize that he played trick on her, and she pushed him away forcefully, calling him ‘Idiot’. Her reaction helped Rick to retrieve his composure and he raised corner of his mouth in an apologetic smile.

\- Are we going? – She prompted him curtly, still slightly agitated after his trick. 

He came back to his position and continued leading the way. Despite her outburst Andrea also found her reaction as a bit hilarious and smiled to herself. Who would suspect that Rick was able to play tricks on people, certainly not Andrea. She looked at his marching figure in front of her as she recalled the jolt of electricity which ran through her body after she felt him close to her and she became irritated on Rick’s stupid joke again.  
\- So ... – his low voice broke her brooding – what is really going between you and Shane?  
\- What do you mean? – She retorted coldly, taken aback by his unexpected question.  
He turned his head slightly to her and she could see that he was blushing.  
– I mean... have you too... – he trailed off suddenly and continued walking.  
This irritated Andrea even more and she barked at him.  
\- Have what?  
\- I’m sorry – he muttered – I shouldn’t ask.  
\- But you did – she replied sharply. – So go on, what do you want to know, did we have sex? That’s what you mean?  
He started marching even quicker feeling hotness of embarrassment on his cheeks. As he didn’t reply, she joined him quickly in a few steps and looked at him challengingly.  
He stopped dead in his track and dropped his eyes.  
– I’m sorry Andrea. – He apologized, his voice more raspy then usual - I really didn’t want to be nosy or anything. I just know Shane very well and I wanted to make sure that he acts decently towards you and...  
\- Good God! – She snorted impatiently – please spare me this Rick, like Dale isn’t enough!  
And with these words she started marching ahead, not bothering to keep the track. Rick stood motionlessly for a few seconds, cursing himself for his tactless interrogation and when he finally looked back at Andrea, he realized that she walked down from the right path.  
\- Andrea – he shouted – wait! You went off the track!  
\- Oh stop it – she barked at him again and continued her walk – like you are the only one who can read the map.  
\- Andrea I mean it – he pleaded and sped up his movements – this forest is full of swamps and ...  
Before he finished his statement he saw Andrea stumbling on something and completely disappearing from his view.  
\- Andrea – he yelped and ran towards the place she had disappeared. He found her lying in a shallow marsh, the big spots of mud splashed through her clothes and face. He started laughing, partially from relief that she was fine and the fact that she looked completely adorable with dots of mud everywhere and utter confusion on her pretty face.  
Rick quickly moved towards Andrea and gave her a helping hand. She scowled at him first, but suddenly a playful smile ran through her lips and she grabbed his hand tightly pulling him down and leveling herself up. He lost balance and tumbled into the marsh. Andrea gave a devilish giggle and ran few steps away from him. He got up slowly and rubbed his muddy hands against equally dirty jeans, then turned his head towards giggling Andrea.  
\- Thanks Andrea, now I am as dirty as you.  
\- Seriously – she looked teasingly at him - I don’t see much difference in your appearance.  
He shook his head in powerless gesture, but his lips started twitching in involuntary smile.  
\- That’s a payback for your spider trick – she added cattily and made short dance of victory.  
And Rick just felt like he just couldn’t be mad at her, she was just too cute, with her tomboyish personality.  
\- Okay you got me – he replied peaceably - can we back on our track now?  
She nodded her head in agreement, still satisfied with her revenge. While walking back to their route, Andrea took out some cloths from her shoulder bag and started to clean herself. She looked at Rick, whose face was still smeared with mud and she threw one cloth at him. He caught it skilfully and muttered.  
\- Great, now if Sophia sees us she will take us for walkers and run away.  
\- At least we have a good camouflage – she added lightly and he smiled.  
\- You never give up Andrea, always must have the last word – he replied in amusement.  
\- Of course – she confirmed without any false modesty – after all I was a lawyer.  
\- Very outspoken lawyer – he added mockingly.  
\- Awesome lawyer – she bit back and Rick chuckled helplessly.  
Indeed there was no way to out talk Andrea, but he realized that he had never talked so much himself. She had a strange power of dragging him to even the most ridiculous talks in which he always eagerly participated. And Lori had been always annoyed by his usual quietness and lack of communication. He started regretting his previous distance to Andrea, of course, he had his reasons, but how many joyful moments he missed because of it. He also noticed that Andrea truly got over after Amy’s death, of course she was still missing her, but she stopped thinking about death and now she was probably the most lively person from the whole group.  
They kept marching down the South and according to Rick’s calculation they should reached farmlands of Christopher soon. He was surprised by the fact that they haven’t met any walkers yet, not that he particularly missed them, but the quietness was even more sinister. They reached the clearing and Rick decided to take a second glance on the map, just to make sure that they were in a correct place. Andrea in the meantime made few steps ahead to get better look on what was behind the woods.  
\- According to the map we should now enter the farmlands– he commented.  
\- In that case we hit the spot – she added and stretched her arm pointing at something ahead. – I think there is a farm over there.  
He joined her quickly and strained his eyes.  
\- Yeah, I think you are right – he confirmed. – We should go there and check it. Sophia could hide in one of the abandoned farms.

They moved quickly towards the small contours of farm’s buildings and a couple of minutes later they reached the farm gates. Rick stopped, signalizing Andrea to do the same and reached for his gun, Andrea also took out her pistol and waited for further instructions. Rick opened rusty gates which squeaked noisily. Rick cursed under his breath and waited a bit for any trace of activity on the farm. The farm household seemed to be completely deserted as he suspected, but it didn’t mean that there were no walkers hiding around. He continued walking and gave Andrea sign to join him. They entered the front yard and stopped abruptly as they saw human figure sitting in a rocking chair which kept creaking rhythmically on the old wooden floor. They weren’t sure, whether the person was dead or alive, but it was at least obvious that it wasn’t a walker.  
\- Hello – Andrea waved tentatively on the person, and Rick looked at her disapprovingly.  
But to his and her surprise, the figure moved from the chair and waved back. Rick tightened grip on his revolver, watching attentively movement of the stranger. The person made a few steps towards porch’s stairs and greeted them warmly.  
\- Welcome to ‘Critter Creek Farm’, my name is Ann Galloway and who are you? 

***

TBC


	4. The mystery of Critter Creek Farm (Part 1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea & Rick reached Critter Creek Farm and met the owner named Ann. The mysterious lady offers them help, but nothing is as it seems...

Andrea and Rick were rooted to the spot, completely taken aback by what was happening. The mysterious figure appeared to be an elderly lady, probably in her sixties. She was tall and skinny, with crop of grey tick hair bound up in a bun. Her face was extremely pale, but features where delicate, indicating her past beauty. She was smiling invitingly at them and they dropped down their guns feeling utterly ridiculous after her kind but awkward greeting. Of course her southern hospitality wouldn’t have been a surprise a few months ago, but after the dreadful infection, there was no place for leaving your door open or greeting openly strangers with guns in their hands. Yet still this fragile lady welcomed them without any suspicious glances or weapon ready to shoot. And it was much more sinister than the horde of walkers in the barn.   
\- My name is Andrea – Andrea finally found her tongue and introduced herself. – This is Rick. We got lost in the woods.  
Rick gave Andrea one meaningful glance and turned his head towards the farm owner. She made a few steps towards them, still gazing at them with amicable curiosity.  
\- Poor things, I see that you stumbled on marshes too – she scanned their clothes with understanding – good that you haven’t been trapped there, some swamps are very deep.  
They still couldn’t believe that she didn’t mention walkers yet, more concerned about their accident on swamps than the fact that they trespassed her property with guns.   
\- Come inside, I can give you something to drink and you can clean yourself a bit. – She offered gesturing at the house.  
Both Andrea and Rick didn’t move from their place and she looked at them questionably. Rick would love to ask bluntly why she wasn’t scared of dead corpses walking around, but instinct told him to stay quiet and focus on their main goal, which was looking for any trace of Sophia.  
\- We don’t want to bother you, just ask few questions – he finally replied and the old lady turned to look at him. – We are looking for a small girl, name Sophia, 12 years old, blond hair till shoulders, blue eyes, quite tall. – Rick continued and Andrea cursed him inwardly for being too much cop like in his detailed description.   
But Ann didn’t seem to notice anything suspicious in his interrogation and answered quickly.  
\- Dear me, now I understand. Your daughter has been lost and you are looking for her. I feel so sorry for you, but unfortunately I haven’t seen anybody here for a long time.  
The obvious implication that the old lady took them as a couple looking for their daughter completely distracted Andrea, who was about to protest, but she felt Rick’s grip on her wrist and she looked at him. She could tell that he was equally confused as her, as his cheeks were red as a beetroot, but nonetheless he decided to carry on the discussion, without clarifying Ann’s false assumptions.   
\- Can we look around just to make sure that she didn’t cross your land? – he asked.  
It was the first time that Ann showed slight sign of distress, but she quickly back to her polite manner and answered kindly.  
\- Of course, you can. But please join me for a while. I feel quite lonely waiting the whole day for my husband and sons to back from the fields.   
\- Are your family is working on the fields? – Andrea asked completely baffled, as she couldn’t understand who the hell would carry farm duties when there are zombies around.  
\- Yes my dear – Ann replied proudly – they should come for a dinner soon. Maybe you two can wait and they will help you with looking for your poor daughter.  
\- In that case we will be happy to stay if you don’t mind – Rick answered, still gripping Andrea’s wrist as a warning to not say something inappropriate.   
Andrea fought the urge of shaking off his annoying hand as the feeling of his rough pads on her skin was quite uncomfortable and awkwardly intimidating. Ann smiled warmly at Rick’s response and led the way towards the house and they slowly followed her. Surprisingly, Rick didn’t let go of Andrea’s wrist but instead he tangled his fingers with hers and squeezed them so she couldn’t escape.  
\- What are you doing? – She hissed at him without looking.  
\- Trying to look with you like a couple – he hissed back, and she gave a quiet snort in response, but gave in.  
Rick’s senses were strained to extreme, he literally felt that something was wrong with the lady and her farm, and that’s why he decided to explore it. If she thinks that Andrea and him are a couple looking for a daughter that’s fine, as she could get more suspicious of hosting two strangers who barely liked each other and happened to look together for unrelated child of their friend.   
They entered dim hallway and Ann directed them to the kitchen. Andrea quickly looked around trying to notice anything which seems odd. The house was squeaky clean but she could felt some choky smell of dust and decay. Rick sensed it too as he squeezed her hand delicately again, she felt slight shiver running through her fingers under his touch and she cursed herself for being so touchy. ‘C’mon girl it’s only Rick’ – she bashed herself inwardly.   
\- Please have a sit – Ann offered and went to the cupboard to take cups out.   
The kitchen was spacious and also extremely clean, it was also the brightest room they had seen. She must have a lot of time for herself – Andrea concluded – the kitchen looks like it’s been cleaned twice a day.   
\- So where are you two come from? – Ann accosted them politely filling a metal kettle with water and placing on the stove.  
\- Florida – Atlanta – Rick and Andrea said simultaneously. And when Ann looked at them slightly confused, Rick gripped Andrea’s hand tightly and clarified.  
\- Well, we are from Atlanta, but my wife was born in Florida.   
\- Oh really? – Ann looked at them curiously and added dreamily – I have never been to Florida but I heard it’s a fabulous city.  
\- Yes it is – Andrea forced a smile and tried to free her hand from Rick’s strong grip. – When are you expecting your family to arrive? – Andrea added to change unsafe subject.  
\- They should be any moment dear – Ann replied cheerfully and poured some tea to the cups. - So how you two have met? – She continued. – I’m sorry if I’m too nosy but I just adore romantic stories, already read several times all books that I have got in my house – she smiled apologetically.   
Andrea wanted nothing more but say to Ann why she just didn’t buy a new books, which would finally reveal that Ann must be aware about the infection and its horrific results, but she remained silent, afraid that Rick would squeeze her hand painfully again.  
\- It was in one of department store in Atlanta – Rick started unexpectedly – Andrea was looking for a birthday present for her sister and we happened to bump onto each other, she smiled at me and that’s it, I was lost.  
Andrea looked incredulously at Rick, but he kept his face away from her, looking directly at their host.  
\- So it was love from the first sight – Ann gasped with delight – how lovely!  
Andrea almost chocked on her breath, ‘love from the first sight, right and pigs can fly’, she thought with irony.   
\- Yeah – Rick confirmed crisply and released abruptly hold on Andrea’s hand as if he was burnt by it.  
\- The same happened with me and George – Ann continued cheerfully – we met on one of the barn dances in our neighborhood. George asked me for dance and that’s it I fell in love.  
Andrea had enough of talking about cheesy love stories and decided to act, with or without Rick’s approval.   
\- I’m sorry Ann, but can I use a bathroom. My hands are so sticky from the mud...  
\- Of course darling – Ann replied politely, but her eyes squinted in a sudden tension.  
Rick was about to get up and go with Andrea, but she stopped him placing her hand on his shoulder.  
\- C’mon honey, give some privacy to your wifey – she smiled at him sweetly and he froze on his sit, both from her strong grip on his arm and affectionate words which made him dumb.  
Ann showed her way back to the hallway and Andrea followed their host, throwing a goodbye kiss towards Rick and giggling quietly from his utter confusion. They went on the other side of the hall and Ann stopped abruptly letting Andrea to pass her by.  
\- Here you go dear – Ann informed kindly and opened the door before her guest.   
Andrea didn’t see much just a dark contours of the doorway, but before she made any move she felt strong shove on her back and started falling down deeper and deeper into darkness.

***

TBC


	5. The mystery of Critter Creek Farm (Part 2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Andrea? And what secrets the mysterious host is keeping in her house?

Rick stood up as soon as the women walked out of the kitchen and started looking around. Everything seemed to be perfectly in order and that’s what made him feel so anxious. Suddenly he heard a dull thud from the side of corridor and turned around quickly, ready to check its source. He walked a few steps towards door where he almost bumped onto their odd host.   
\- Where is Andrea? – He asked nervously.  
\- She is in the bathroom my dear – she replied simply and pushed him back delicately into the kitchen. – I know that you are stressed because of missing daughter, but your wife is fine.  
Rick could swear that the old lady started to be more and more tensed under his icy gaze, but he decided to wait a bit, especially that Andrea would probably shoot his ass if he jumped unexpectedly into the bathroom.  
\- Please have some more tea – Ann passed him a cup and sat behind the table. Rick unwillingly joined her, telling himself that if Andrea won’t back in another five minutes, he will stop care about her privacy and go after her.  
**  
Andrea opened her eyes slowly, her view blurred and her head pounding painfully after hitting the hard ground. She felt as if all bones in her body had been crushed, and decided to lie still for a moment and look around. But the only thing she could see was pitch black darkness, and only smell of must and decay told her that she had landed in the basement. Suddenly she recalled having a lighter, which she took for Daryl and started searching for it in her pockets. As soon as she moved she heard a familiar growling and her heart started to pound in her chest like mad. She quickly reached for the gun only to realize that she had lost it during the fall. She coursed inwardly, grabbing the hunter knife and quickly lighting the lighter, which she finally found in one of her pockets. The dim light brightened the spot where she was lying and when she raised her head slightly, a tiny scream died on her lips. Just few inches away from her, she saw a rotten jaw of a walker, who was trying to take a bite of her. His shackled claws were scratching the ground in continuous attempts of reaching her. She shuffled back, still on her knees, trying to reach a safe distance. Her whole body hurt immensely, but the jab of adrenaline which she received after seeing a chained walker helped her to regain some strength and she quickly got up from the floor. Finally standing on her feet she illuminated the same place where she saw the walker, only to found another two walkers chained tightly to some sort of flop. And it took Andrea only few seconds to unravel the mystery of their weird host. ‘I think that today your family will miss the dinner you crazy bitch’ – she muttered under her breath and started looking for her gun.   
Rick glanced at his watch for the nth time. Only three minutes past since Andrea went to the bathroom, but he already was a bundle of nerves. The old lady was telling him some story how she and her husband were terrified when their two sons decided to play hide and seek and they had lost in the woods, but Rick barely listened, checking impatiently his old watch.  
\- ...and we finally found them in some pit near the east marshlands and...   
\- Excuse me ma’am – Rick finally cut her off – Can you show me the bathroom I would like to check on And... my wife.  
She stopped abruptly looking at him with slight irritation and slowly answered.  
\- I don’t think she needs your help there, young man.  
\- Anyway I would like to see her – Rick insisted feeling more and more agitated, his hand involuntarily rested on his revolver.   
\- You haven’t finished your tea – she replied indifferently, but her pale blue eyes started glistening feverishly.   
That was enough for Rick to take an action. He stood up rapidly and took out his gun.  
\- Where is Andrea? – He asked roughly.  
But Ann was already on her feet. She gave a loud, almost inhuman shriek and threw metal kettle at Rick, reaching quickly the back door and shutting them down.  
Rick avoided the kettle with a dodge and ran towards the back door. The door was closed shut and after few shakes on the doorknob Rick decided to leave it and look for Andrea. The old lady probably knew her house inside out and he would miss precious time on chasing her. He just wanted to find Andrea and leave this mad house along with its mad owner far behind. In few steps he reached the hall and started to check all doors, calling Andrea. She heard his calls, already standing next to the basement door and trying to pry it open with some bar found in the cellar.  
\- Rick! - She called him back while banging on the door. He heard her immediately and ran towards her voice, his heart pounding furiously as he started to unlock the bolted door.  
\- Andrea! Step back I’m opening the door – he shouted and with one strong tug opened it.  
Andrea was standing in a doorway breathing heavily, her face smeared with dirt and dust. For a moment she looked as if she wanted to throw herself into his arms, but suddenly smile died on her lips and her eyes widened in fright. She was only able to whisper his name before he was pushed into the basement by their crazy host, who appeared unexpectedly behind his back. They fell down together from the steep stairs and Rick only managed to wrap his hands around Andrea’s shoulders and head to ease her fall. He felt as if skin from his own hands was stripped to the bones. They hit the ground with a loud thud and they both moaned in pain. It was too dark to see anything and Rick tried to check Andrea’s face with his wounded hands.   
\- Andrea are you okay? – he asked quietly tracing her features with his shaky fingers. He touched her forehead, then cheeks and suddenly his fingers brushed her soft lips and the feeling was so intense that he almost forgot about the danger around. Luckily Andrea’s snappy response brought him back to reality.  
\- I would feel better without you on me – she hissed.  
\- I’m sorry – he muttered trying to get up, blessing the darkness as his cheeks were red like bricks. Before he stood up Andrea lightened the lighter again and he saw rotten hand close to their faces. He quickly rolled out, taking Andrea with him and swiftly took out the gun ready to shoot.  
\- What are you doing? – She yelped at him while lighting the lighter again. This time she was straddling his hips, supporting herself with free hand pressed to his chest.  
Rick was aiming his revolver on the directions where he saw the hand but Andrea’s puzzled gaze turned his attention to her.  
\- There is a walker – he mumbled, suddenly being more then aware of their unfortunate position.   
\- There WAS a walker, I know, to be specific, three walkers – she retorted mockingly.  
\- You already killed them – he stated more than asked.  
\- Of course, what other could I’ve done, befriended with them? – She replied with her usual nonchalance.   
He relaxed a bit only to felt a different kind of tension. Her firm thighs were pressed tightly to his hips and he felt uncontrolled need to let his hands wander across them. He always unconsciously knew that he should stay away from her, right from the beginning since they met in this bloody store, but now more than ever he realised how much she is dangerous to him. He took a deep breath trying to calm a bit. He started reminding himself over and over again that a few miles away his pregnant wife is waiting for him, but his body seemed to not give a damn and ache pleasurably under her weight.  
\- Andrea – he almost begged her and she quickly stood up apologizing him in her cheeky manner.  
\- Sorry Rick, you sounds like I’m weighing a tonne – she giggled. But she felt something too. It was strange feeling of sudden weakness in her knees and overwhelmed need to feel his touch. ‘I’m equally crazy like that bitch” – she bashed herself mercilessly.  
\- Are you gonna to lie there all day? – She snapped at him, trying to cover her own feelings. – We should look around and find something useful to open the door.  
Before he stood up, she was already searching the basement. She found a half empty oil lamp and she quickly lighted it. Wavering flame brightened the cellar and she was finally able to see the place where the walkers had been kept. The floor was covered with pile of filthy blankets and she could see that the walkers had been chained to a beam. There were also some personal belongings, old toys, books and a few framed pictures. She walked towards them and took one of the pictures to take a closer look. It was a family photo taken in front of the house. Andrea recognized their insane host Ann smiling happily between two robust young men with blond hair, the third elder man was standing behind, holding his hands protectively on Ann’s arms. She turned her head on the dead walkers and rapidly put picture on its place. She couldn’t stand it. Every time she became a witness of human tragedy caused by this dreadful infection she felt hopelessness and anger. She almost ended up the same. True that she didn’t allow Amy to live like that, but it almost made her to lose her own life too. Maybe there were only two choices to live with this pain, loosing sanity or loosing own life. But somehow she chose the third option, well with Dale’s help, but still she felt like she wanted nothing more than to live and help others to survive. Rick finally stood up and started looking around too. His eyes, however, involuntarily drifted towards Andrea, who was still standing motionlessly, buried deeply in her thoughts. He walked towards her and touched delicately her arm.  
\- Andrea – He muttered questionably and she turned to him abruptly shaking off his hand.  
\- What? – She snapped angrily.  
\- Did you find anything? – He said indifferently as he was afraid of asking what she had been thinking of.  
\- Just the proof that Ann’s dear husband George and their sons aren’t working on the fields.  
He looked at the corpses and then back at her.  
\- She lost her sanity after their death – he commented – and we thought that Hershel is slightly mad because he is keeping walkers in his barn.  
\- Well, he still is – she retorted dryly – the only difference is that he is feeding them with chickens and not with other humans.   
Again Andrea made the last word as Rick couldn’t find any proper reply to defend Hershel’s actions. He ran one of his hands through his hair and sighed.  
\- Right, we should try to get out of here as soon as possible.  
Andrea grabbed his hand unexpectedly and examined it before he could protest.  
\- You are hurt Rick – she said worryingly, looking at bloody gashes on his skin.  
\- It’s nothing, just a few scratches – he tried to sound chill, even though he felt stingy pain.  
\- Stop playing a hero, it won’t impress me anyway – she bashed him and reached inside of her inseparable shoulder bag.  
She found a scrap of clean gauze, which she was always carrying with her just in case of being injured, and put it skilfully around Rick’s hands. He was watching her speechlessly, cherishing one of the rare moments, when Andrea was putting away her combative mask and showing her carrying side of personality. It was a sweet view and Rick wanted to take mental picture of it and kept it in his mind, as it was a long time since he felt so much tenderness from another human being. Even Lori wasn’t able to give this sort of comfort to him, because usually she took everything with distress and it was him who always tried to sooth her and made her feel safe. He smile weakly to his thoughts, if Lori would be here she would do a big hassle over his wounds, taking care of them, but with such a stress that he would feel guilty for getting injured and making her nervous. And Andrea took it calmly, focusing only on making a good dressing and back to their task.   
\- Done – she communicated shortly and without looking at him went back to searching the cellar.  
\- Thanks – he whispered and after one last long gaze at her, he also started checking the basement.   
They didn’t find much, some useless junk and one metal bar which Andrea had found while trying to force the door. Rick took it and decided to pry the door with it. He advised Andrea to stay below the stairs and illuminate the door so he could try to force it. He placed the bar between the door and its frame and pushed it forcefully. He felt wave of pain coming through his wounded hands as he gripped tightly the bar. Andrea was watching him attentively, for which she received a sharp remark.  
\- Will you stop giving me this gauging looks? – He hissed through his teeth clenched from effort and frustration.  
\- I am not assessing your poor attempts – she replied bitingly – just thinking if there is a way to shoot off the lock from inside.   
He stopped prying and looked at her completely disarmed by her statement. Why this damn girl was always right and he was always making a fool of himself in front of her. Of course he saw the bolt and could easily try to locate its place from inside. He took out his revolver and gave two precise shots, then pried again the door with the bar. The door swung open with such an ease that Rick almost lost his balance. He heard her quiet giggle and tightened his lips in a thin line. Andrea joined him in few steps, but mercifully didn’t make any further remarks about his performance.   
\- What now? – She asked quietly.  
\- We should get out of here – he retorted shortly.  
\- Shouldn’t we check the rest of the house? Maybe she held other people too?  
\- I think that everybody already ended up as a dinner – he replied bitterly. – We should get to the hall, force the door and run like hell.  
\- C’mon Rick it’s only one mad old lady, not the house of 1000 corpses – she snapped back. – I’ll check upstairs ... – And without waiting for his response she moved towards stairs.  
He sighed powerlessly and told himself that’s a last time when he is taking her with him. He had enough of other reasons to stay away from her and now this.  
\- Andrea – he hissed angrily, but she was already half way the stairs.   
He rolled his eyes and decided to follow her. Andrea reached the upper floor and looked around. There was a small corridor with pairs of doors from both sides of it. Rick joined her quickly and gave her disapproving look, but she ignored him and opened the first door on her right side. Rick took another deep breath to calm his frustration and opened the first door from left. He entered apparently a bedroom with a big oak bed in the center of the room and two small nightstands on both sides of the bed. The room was clean but looked as if it wasn’t inhabited for a long time. Rick saw a picture standing on one of the nightstand and examined it. He saw Ann with a man, apparently her husband standing together in a thigh hug, smiling happily. ‘They had to be truly in love’, he concluded, and sudden reflection about his own marriage appeared in his head. Have he ever been happy with Lori like Ann and her husband? He thought that yes, a long time ago, so long that he couldn’t really remember when. But, now does he still have a wife anyway? Yes, he found her, yes they are together, but is she really his? Does he really want her to be his? After everything she said, about her and Shane and the baby, he felt like they are miles apart, but anyway he took it on his shoulders and promised to be for her, always. He did it because he had to, because he was a man of principles and that was his duty. But how on earth he can lead the group and keep them together, when his whole life is falling apart, he is falling apart. He sighed hopelessly and continued searching the house.  
Andrea entered the next room, which from size of the bed and toys spread around, probably belonged to a child. It was slightly awkward, especially, that Ann’s two sons were already adult when they died. But as the owner was awkward herself, the nursery room shouldn’t be such a strange thing. The room wasn’t big, just a small bed, some boxes with toys, small table and big double closet in the corner of the room. Andrea also noticed that the room was quite dark as the shutters were closed tight. There was something odd in this room that Andrea couldn’t leave it behind. Maybe the fact that the bed wasn’t perfectly made which was a strange flaw in comparison to the rest of the perfectly maintained house, or maybe that feeling of someone’s presence in the air, which Andrea intuitively sensed and couldn’t shake off. She looked again at the closet and decided to check inside, she prepared her gun, knowing that there was always a possibility that the old lady could hide there. She walked towards it on her tip toes trying to be as quiet as possible, for a moment she thought about calling Rick, but then she bashed herself for being too jumpy. She stopped in front of the closet and with pistol at ready she opened swiftly the doors. Her eyes widened in surprise and her hand with pistol dropped limply as she muttered disbelievingly.  
\- Sophia??

***  
TBC


	6. Lost and found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea found Sophia, but they are still all in danger. Will they all come back to the camp safe and sound?

Andrea saw a tiny figure squeezed tightly in a dark corner of the closet. The little girl was shaking, pressing her knees to the chest and covering her face. Even though the girl was covered in shadow, Andrea recognized her immediately. The ash blond hair, pale features and that blue t-shirt with a rainbow which Sophia liked to wear. The girl didn’t react on her name, just squeezed herself tighter into the corner. Andrea forgot completely about the crazy lady hiding somewhere in the house and about Rick searching it, she just focused on this small frightened creature, still too overwhelmed by feeling of relief, happiness and slight distress. ’What this old crone done to her?’, Andrea thought to herself and squatted to get better access to the girl.  
\- Sophia – she repeated again, this time more softly, and reached out her hand to touch girl’s arm.   
The girl shuddered and gave a small muffled shriek, burying her face in her knees. It was a truly painful view to watch, but Andrea knew that she didn’t have much time to gentle Sophia as they were still in danger.  
\- Sophia darling it’s me Andrea – she continued delicately – your mum’s friend, Amy’s sister. Remember?  
Sophia shuddered again, but raised her head slightly and started to listen attentively.  
\- We were together at the camp in a quarry – Andrea carried on patiently – you and your mum and then later... on the road... we were attacked and you ran to the woods and Rick... you remember Rick? Carl’s father? He ran after you and found you and...  
\- Left me – the girl whispered so quietly that Andrea wasn’t sure whether she heard that or it was her imagination. But Sophia raised her head a little bit higher, her ash blond hair covering her face, and she repeated:  
\- He left me... told me to wait... – her voice was so feeble and shaky as if she hadn’t used it for long time – but I was so scared to stay, so I ran... wanted to find my mum and... – She stopped abruptly as her voice broke and Andrea saw tears filling Sophia’s eyes and she felt that her eyes started to water too.  
\- Sophia sweetheart your mum is waiting for you – she replied, her voice trembling from emotions. And suddenly she felt Sophia’s arms wrapping her neck tightly and her teary face pressed to her neck. Andrea wrapped her arms around Sophia, holding her close and kissing her hair.   
\- It’s alright baby, you are safe now – Andrea whispered soothingly, and then she saw a rising shadow behind her back.

**

Rick was about to check the last room on the left side, when he suddenly sensed someone’s presence in the dark corridor. He turned around swiftly aiming his gun, only to catch a glimpse of a figure entering one of the rooms on the right side. He rushed towards the room, suspecting that Andrea might be inside too. In a few steps he reached the room, just in time to knock out their crazy host with his revolver. She collapsed on the floor with a quiet whimper and Andrea, who was still kneeling on the floor, turned her head. However, Rick didn’t look twice on the unconscious woman as he kept staring disbelievingly on the tiny figure in Andrea’s arms.  
His view was blurred from sudden emotions as he made a slow walk towards them, whispering disbelievingly:  
\- Sophia???  
The little girl didn’t raise her head as she was still crying and pressing her face to Andrea’s neck, but Andrea nodded her head signalizing Rick that he was right. He gave a deep sigh of relief and kneeled down behind Andrea to touch Sophia’s arm as if he wanted to make sure that she was there for real.   
\- Sophia – he repeated again, as he couldn’t find any proper words to express his relief and happiness.   
She finally raised her head and looked at him tearfully and said:  
\- I’m sorry... I should’ve waited for you...  
He only shook his head with a trembling smile and placed his hand over her shoulder.  
\- It’s my fault Sophia. I shouldn’t have left you.  
He then realized that he is pressing his chest to Andrea’s back while reaching for Sophia. He felt a delicate scent of lavender in her locks, and right now right there, with Andrea and miraculously found Sophia close to him, he felt almost drunk from joy and hope.   
\- We should go – Andrea’s voice brought him to reality. – Before this bitch... I mean woman is still unconscious.  
\- What we will do with her? – He asked, even though it was usually him who was making decisions.  
\- Just leave her here. Without her family she will die soon anyway – she answered bluntly, and the bold truth in her words hit him hard. Andrea was right; killing Ann would be unnecessary act of violence. In the end, she kept Sophia, maybe like a doll, but at least she didn’t kill her.   
\- Alright – he agreed and turned to unconscious Ann to check her pulse and take out the kitchen knife from her hand.   
Andrea stood up still holding Sophia in her arms, who clang to her like a scared kitten.  
\- Should I...? – Rick offered his help, but Andrea only shook her head. – Not now – she whispered and he nodded in understanding.   
Rick let Andrea first and followed her still looking attentively at the unconscious woman. He closed the door behind them and prompted Andrea to speed up a bit. They quickly reached stairs, then the hallway and finally porch of the house. Rick turned his head to take the last glance at the doomed house and they started marching towards the farm gates. Only in a half way towards the forest Sophia stopped sobbing and looked at Andrea more consciously.  
\- Andrea, are you tired?  
\- I’m okay honey, we will reach the forest soon – Andrea replied softly. And even though Sophia started to be a quite heavy load, she didn’t want to leave her.  
Rick was watching Andrea in awe. He couldn’t help but more and more admiring her strength, braveness and kind heart. Because indeed, however outspoken and snappy Andrea might have been, there was no denying that she truly cared about those who she loved, especially when they were weak or broken.   
\- Sophia – he placed hand on girl’s shoulder – would you mind if I take you.  
Sophia looked at him bashfully, slightly insecure. He gave a sad smile and added:  
\- I promise to not leave okay?  
And miraculously, she smiled shyly at him too, nodding her head and reaching her hands towards him. He took her in his arms and he could see slight relief on Andrea’s face. It raised his spirit a bit, as finally he found himself useful for both of them. They slowed down slightly after reaching the woods. In fact they felt quite exhausted as the constant tension during their stay on the farm sucked all their powers and they also realized that they’d become hungry and thirsty. They stopped between the trees and Andrea took out two big sandwiches, apples and two bottles of water. It wasn’t much but for them it was like a fest. She gave one sandwich to Rick and second to Sophia, taking an apple for herself. Rick looked at her with concern and stated.  
\- Andrea you cannot live only on apples, please take a half.  
\- Thanks Dale, but no – she answered with her inseparable cheekiness – I’m not feeling hungry, water and apple is enough. Besides you are a big guy, so you need more than me.  
He looked at her slightly embarrassed, and she added teasingly.  
\- Well maybe not as big as T-Dog, but still a guy.   
Sophia looked at them and smiled feebly.  
\- Andrea you can take a half of mine if you want?  
\- Thanks Sophia, I am really okay – Andrea replied and looked at Rick. – What time we have?   
\- It’s almost six, it’s hard to believe but we spent almost whole day on that farm – he answered – we should move soon to reach the road before darkness. By the way, this sandwich is really tasty – he added with approval.  
\- Of course, Carol made them – she replied simply and Rick commented with a smirk – Well that’s explaining everything.  
Andrea looked at Rick viciously and threw apple core on him. Sophia giggled quietly and added:  
\- You two are so cute together!  
Andrea and Rick blushed simultaneously on Sophia’s remark, but she back to eating her sandwich as if she commented something obvious like that leaves are green. She also started to realize that she was safe and would meet with her mum soon, and that gave her an extra doze of strength.  
\- We can go – she announced – and I will walk myself.  
\- Sophia, are you sure? – Rick asked protectively.  
\- Yes I’m good now – she confirmed with a wider smile.  
\- Great, so let’s go – Rick added and took the lead, while Andrea and Sophia followed him, holding hands.

**

They reached Ivy Road already at dusk. The last part of their journey through the forest was done almost in complete darkness and Rick realized that they‘d come off slightly from the track. They stopped on the abandoned road and looked around. Rick took the map out and tried to locate their car.   
\- Okay we diverted slightly to the East – he informed – it means that our car should be a several hundred meters from here if we go left.  
Andrea only nodded and they started walking again. The night air became chilly and Sophia started shaking from cold, but both Rick and Andrea didn’t have any jackets on, so they decided to speed up a bit in order to reach their car soon. They were passing a quite big cluster of abandoned cars when they heard a noise. It sounded like something metallic hit the ground with a clank and they all froze, looking around and listening attentively. Rick gave them signal to stay in place and moved cautiously towards the sound. Sophia shuddered and squeezed Andrea’s hand. Andrea automatically reached for her gun, even though she knew that shooting was the last thing she should do, if she didn’t want to have a whole horde of walkers lured by the shot. Yet still, the cool touch of the pistol under her fingers gave her a comfort.   
Rick made another few steps, reaching approximately the spot from which they’d heard the noise. And then he saw it, a lone walker which was shuffling slowly on his decaying legs directly onto Rick’s direction. He probably tumbled on some loose rim from one of the crushed cars. Rick quickly assessed the threat and took out his knife, but before he made a move he felt Andrea’s hand on his arm.  
\- Better use this – she passed him Daryl’s hunter knife and Rick took it, sighing inwardly at her outrageous unruliness.   
It’s useless to tell Andrea to stand still, because she always would find a reason to do it her way. However, he had to admit that hunter knife was a better weapon and with a good try he could kill the walker with one stab.   
Andrea back out with Sophia on safe distance. The walker was just a few steps away from Rick and he quickly moved towards him grabbing walker’s head and stabbing his throat with such a force that the knife blade penetrated the whole jowls until it reached and cut brain stem. The blood spouted over Rick’s hands and the walker slumped limply on the ground. Rick looked with detest on the rotten corpse under his feet and then turned his head towards Andrea. She was standing just few meters away, holding Sophia tightly in her arms and watching him attentively. He was about to walk towards her, when he saw that her eyes narrowed and she pointed on something behind his back.  
\- Rick, it doesn’t look good – she muttered and he turned again towards the road ahead.   
It started as usual with one lone walker, but then more and more walkers were coming from different directions, like a herd, big hungry herd, which was led by their primal instincts to the unknown direction, destroying and killing everything on their way.  
\- Andrea, hide in some trunk! – Rick commanded and started to pull out slowly looking around himself, trying to assess the threat.   
As much as Andrea wanted to join Rick, she knew that firstly she had to take care of Sophia. She ran with her towards a station wagon which she had seen once they were passing the cars. It had a huge rear compartment with enough space for two adult people. She fought with the lock for a while, finally broke in and helped Sophia to get inside. For that brief period of time she lost Rick from her sight and she wasn’t sure if he saw where they ran. When Sophia was lying safely in the trunk Andrea decided to join Rick, but strong, almost desperate grip on her hand told her that Sophia wouldn’t stay alone. Not after all she had gone through, not after being left once by Rick. Andrea sighed powerlessly and joined the girl but she didn’t lay completely down, turning her head on the side where she saw Rick for the last time. And there he was, still moving back and looking around, keeping safe distance from walkers.  
\- Rick over here! – She yelped at him and he turned his head to her. He ran towards their hideout and she could see more walkers coming out from both sides of the road.   
\- Close the trunk Andrea I will hide in one as well – he ordered when he reached the car.  
\- No way! – She snapped at him fiercely – It’s enough place for all of us!   
And before he could protest she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled inside. Rick didn’t get chance to free himself as she pulled him with such a force that the only thing he could do was to obey her will. He pulled his legs inside and closed the trunk with a loud slam. He cursed under his breath for his clumsiness as few seconds later they heard walkers shuffling around their car, some of them scrapping the metal body of the trunk outside. Andrea and Rick were lying with their guns ready to shoot while Sophia was cowering shakily, still holding Andrea’s hand.  
\- I hope that they won’t open it – Andrea whispered breathlessly.   
She was partially lying on Rick as they didn’t have time to adjust their positions. Rick’s back was painfully hammered to the trunk wall, but he was too much focused on listening to walkers movements outside to notice his uncomfortable position.   
\- The less we talk the more chance we got – he snapped quietly and she didn’t say anything more.   
After a couple of minutes, which for them felt like an eternity, the noises outside became less apparent. They let out deep sigh of relief but decided to stay on their place. Sophia fell asleep, probably too much strained and exhausted after the whole day, but the fact that she actually could sleep was a good signal that she started to feeling safe with them. Andrea ran her hand tenderly over Sophia’s head and moved her slightly to the side to make more space for Rick. Sophia wrapped her small arm around Andrea and she couldn’t do anything more but turned on the one side to hug Sophia too. This left Rick in unfortunate position on lying behind Andrea’s back. Even though he gained more space after her move, it was still not enough to lie completely on his back. Therefore he turned to Andrea’s side and pressed his chest to her back.  
\- I’m sorry – he mumbled to the back of her head as her blond locks teased his nose.   
\- Sorry for what? – she muttered, trying to turn her head towards him which only resulted for Rick in having more adorable locks on his face.  
He tried to shake some tendrils of her hair from his face.   
\- Nothing – he retorted, knowing that Andrea would laugh out his prudish behavior again.  
\- Anyway, you should let me to look for another car – he snapped sharply, angry at his own weakness towards her.  
\- Sure and let you die – she retorted, slightly annoyed.  
\- Well, I thought you don’t care – he bit back, feeling that again he pulled himself into yet another battle with Andrea.  
\- But there are others who care – she replied, sounding somehow offended – and I didn’t want to be the one who would bring them sad news about your brave but foolish death.  
His heart skipped a bit, slightly hurt. He hated to admit that he was expecting her to say that she cared about him, but that was Andrea and she was always telling the truth, even when it hurts.  
\- Very thoughtful of you – he replied bitterly.  
\- What the hell Rick? – She snapped angrily, trying to look at him and elbowing him painfully in the process. – I’ve saved you ass and now you are pulling Mr. Freeze on me?!  
Rick, who indeed felt still slightly down after her statement, replied with as much dignity as he could muster:  
\- I'm not pulling a Mr. Freeze on you.  
\- Oh please Rick. I think, I’ll need snow chains just to get out of here.  
Despite his somber mood, Rick gave a short chuckle on her choice of words.  
\- Right now even snow chains won’t help you as we’re all trapped here – he commented with a bit warmer tone of voice.  
Andrea snorted in response but gave a small giggle too. She suddenly felt completely exhausted as the adrenaline stopped pumping through her veins after the walkers attack. She yawned quietly and added:  
\- Goodnight Mr. Freeze.  
Rick couldn’t help but smile and answered back.  
\- Goodnight Miss I-have-always-the-last-word.  
\- Nice try but it’s too long for a good effect – she muttered sleepily and Rick only sighed with mixture of hopelessness and amusement, as Andrea proved again that her word was indeed the last one before they finally let themselves rest.

***

TBC


	7. Going back...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Andrea and Rick journey. Will Sophia finally reunite with her mum, Carol? And what the journey will mean to Rick and Andrea?

Rick was still in a deep sleep when his consciousness was slowly pulling him out of his dream. He tried to stretch his body out but the limited space in the trunk didn’t allow him to move much. But he felt something nice, warm and soft close to him. Something which pleasurably distracted him from thinking about his aching limbs, something which had a dull scent of lavender. He clung to it as it was too appealing to resist. Rick buried his face in Andrea’s locks as it felt like the softest pillow in the world. His arm closed on her small waist and a quiet growl of contentment escaped his mouth, abruptly waking him up.  
He opened his eyes and sudden realization of what he had been doing hit him like a bucket of cold water. Here he was, lying with Andrea in a position which couldn’t be even called as an ambiguous. It was too sensual to be treated as a simple way of trying to lay comfortable in the trunk. He raised his head rapidly and banged on the low vault of the compartment with a thump and cursed under his breath. Andrea moved slightly in her sleep and he quickly moved his body away from her, hitting painfully the car’s wall.  
"Rick," she murmured sleepily. "What are you doing?"  
He blushed not knowing whether her question was related to their previous position or to his painful meeting with the trunk’s vault.  
"I... forgot where we are," he finally stammered and his response was very much true.  
"Aha," she giggled. "At first I thought that you got an attack of claustrophobia."  
He looked at her still embarrassed and his eyes drifted unconsciously to her round bottom and he thought that he was indeed feeling slightly claustrophobic in her close presence.  
"I think we should get out of here and find our car," he retorted dryly, ignoring her comment, still angry at the way she made him feel. "We need to wake up Sophia," he added.  
"I am not sleeping," the girl muttered with a smile. "You two are too noisy."  
"Alright," Rick nodded and started opening the trunk cautiously. Brightness of the sun and fresh air punched his senses. He caught his breath and squinted his eyes from sudden brightness.  
Andrea gasped soundly from the sudden freshness in the air and prompted Rick to get out. He looked around attentively before coming out from the trunk. The road was empty and quiet, the same way as the day before they had reached it. The herd of walkers had to move further in known only for their instincts direction. He sighed from relief and gave signal that place was clear. Both girls came outside clumsily and started stretching their aching limbs.  
"God!" Andrea exclaimed. "I’ll give everything for even a small massage. I don’t feel my neck."  
Rick, who was already rubbing his stiffed nape, looked at Andrea both amused and embarrassed.  
"You can ask Shane to help you once we back," he replied teasingly.  
"Good idea Rick, I’ll do that" She retorted bitterly, and he bashed himself again for this unnecessary remark.  
He didn’t know why but the idea of Andrea having a possible affair with his best friend was bothering him as hell. They stood for a while in complete silence, trying to get back touch in their legs, and it was finally Sophia who broke the silence.  
"I cannot wait to see my mum!" She prompted them slightly and grabbed both Andrea and Rick hands, positioning herself between them.  
They started marching towards their car, holding Sophia’s small hands, still feeling overwhelmed by the fact that they found her alive. They smiled at her and then their eyes locked for a moment. The two sets of blue eyes drawn into each other and it was Andrea who dropped her eyes as her cheeks redden a bit. She suddenly realized how strong connection she’s had always with Rick, completely different that her camaraderie with Shane. And now when they were walking side by side like a reunited family, she felt sting of jealousy towards Lori. Lori, who was in Andrea’s opinion, so stale and annoyingly irresolute, had everything which Andrea, taking the terrible circumstances in which they were now, would probably never have. She’s had a loving husband, cute son, baby in the way and even a lover, who was determined to get her back. Andrea took a deep breath of a cool air to clear her mind from the dark and distracting thoughts and raised her head to look at the road ahead.  
"Rick your car look!" Andrea pointed on the road, feeling a bit of relief from the fact that they will leave this doomed road for good.  
They sped up a bit and few minutes later they were sitting comfortable inside the car. Sophia insisted to stay close to Andrea, so they both sat on the back seats while Rick entered driver seat and started the car engine. Sophia was watching the road as the car was driving fast, she was too excited to sleep, eat or talk. She was just counting miles left to see her mum. Andrea was watching the landscape too, she was wondering how Carol and the whole group will react on seeing Sophia alive. Although she felt really proud and happy that they had finally found Sophia, she also couldn’t shake the feeling of anxiety from her heart. Because going back on the farm, meant also unresolved problem with walkers in the barn, their strained relations with Hershel’s family and their day to day struggle to survive. On top of that she also unwillingly started to feel sadness over the fact that once their reach the farm, her fragile bond with Rick will back to the same place as before. They will back to their old roles, he will become unapproachable and reserved leader, and she will be unruly pain in his ass. She smiled bitterly at her thoughts and turned her head towards Rick. Surprisingly, she met his eyes in the front mirror, but he quickly drifted them back to the road. She shrugged her arms thinking that Rick already back to his old role. But Rick was very much in his own thoughts just like Andrea. He was also wandering how group will take their come back with Sophia. He was also feeling anxious about what was going on the farm. Did they start looking for them or Shane already killed all walkers in the barn and set up a new leadership? But he was also thinking about Andrea, and how much he was enjoying himself being with her so close. Dangerously close. And he knew that he should keep his distance if he doesn’t want to end up like Shane, throwing everything away to have woman of his dreams. It wasn’t like he stopped loves Lori, but he realized that he couldn’t be in love with her anymore. He bit his lower lip and gripped steering wheel tighter, trying to focus on road ahead.  
"I recognize this place," Sophia broke heavy silence between them. "Here we have our last stop, right?"  
"That’s right Sophia." Andrea nodded and brushed girl’s hair. "We are almost home."

***

"What are we gonna do now?" Lori burst out during the breakfast in their camp. Everybody looked at her, but nobody seemed to be eager to reply. "Are you gonna just sit and eat your breakfast while Rick is miles away God knows where, risking his life for the hundredth time?" She continued bitterly.  
"Andrea too," reminded Carol quietly, feeling equally anxious, especially that both Rick and Andrea were risking their lives to look for her daughter.  
"Shane?" Lori looked pleadingly towards her former lover. He raised his head over his plate and his dark eyes stopped at Lori’s face.  
"Rick will be fine," he said slowly after a long pause. "Especially when he is with Andrea."  
"Are you serious?" She snapped at him angrily.  
"As a matter of fact, I am." He replied looking deeply into her eyes. "Andrea is a great shooter, she covered my ass many times on runs and as you see I’m fine."  
Shane’s statement received approving nod from Daryl, and short remark from T-Dog, "Hell yeah!"  
But Lori seemed to be even more agitated.  
"Besides we shouldn’t spread out and make our group even weaker. We still need to deal with the threat inside the farm," he continued.  
"You don’t want to say Shane," Dale butted in, "that the barn issue is far more important than Andrea and Rick?"  
"T-Dog and I can do a small patrol across the farm lands," added Glenn before Shane responded.  
"I can do a small round on my bike to the road and back." Daryl eventually offered, having enough of Carol’s begging glances at him.  
"Well that’s up to you guys." Shane shrugged his broad shoulders. "I’m not your leader to decide. But in my opinion you are overreacting that’s all."  
"And you don’t?!" Lori snapped at him again. "Like yesterday over the barn?!"  
"The barn full of damn walkers is a real threat," Shane said through his teeth, "while Rick and Andrea probably stuck somewhere on the jammed road and are on their way here."  
"Anyway we should look for them." Carol added calmly but firmly, giving Shane’s stern look which made him to drop his eyes and stop talking.  
"We will move after breakfast." Daryl added curtly and everybody become silent again, looking at their full plates without appetite.  
Suddenly, they heard a sound of car’s engine coming from the farm’s road. Everybody stood up and Dale looked through his binoculars to check the path.  
"It’s Rick’s car," he commented and weak smile of hope appeared on his face. "I see him driving, Andrea must be sitting on the backseat because I can’t see her," he continued.  
Carl rushed towards the path, quickly followed by the rest of the group. Only Shane remained on his place, looking attentively on the whole scene. Rick stopped the car few meters away from them and quickly jumped out from the driver seat, his face full of emotions.  
"Rick!" Lori cried and ran to him in the same time as Carl. "Dad!"  
They reached him and pulled into a long hug.  
Andrea watched the scene still seating in the car and her stomach sunk. She turned her head abruptly focusing on Sophia, whose eyes was already filled with tears of joy as she saw her mum in the group, however her mum hasn’t seen her yet.  
"Come." Andrea smiled at the little girl and took her hand.  
Rick pushed away Lori and Carl gently, feeling that he couldn’t hide anymore their find. He looked back on the car, exactly on the moment, when Andrea opened the door and started getting off along with Sophia.  
When Sophia finally put her feet on the ground and looked with a teary smile at her mum, the world seemed to stop, the same way as everybody’s hearts. Carol made a few feeble steps towards her daughter, tears, which already filled her eyes, covered her view. She wanted to say her daughter’s name, but the words couldn’t find the way out of her mouth. Daryl felt a strange pain in his chest and annoying smartness in his eyes, he never felt like this before. It was an odd and new feeling for him, feeling of joy and hope and peace. He was feeling awkward but somehow good, his mouth started to twitch as if not decided whether they wanted to laugh or cry or just stay on its usual place.

THE END (for now... ;))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading my story. Please let me know if you would like to read more Rickdrea adventures in the future.  
> Any suggestions are very welcome!


End file.
